I Need You to Help Me Get Through
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Freddie's mother dies, and he only has one person to turn to. Sam. Seddie-ish. Rated T for mentions of death. One-shot. COMPLETE!


A/N: This is a one-shot that I wrote. Hope you like it.

No one was able to believe it. It had happened so suddenly. Marissa Benson. Gone. Of course, she never expected to be driving a car on the streets, either. Marissa was always over-protective and didn't want to use cars, for they weere "death traps". But when Marissa had to go all the way across Seattle for a family reunion, she took the car way of traveling, because it would be faster. No one knows why, really. They knew she hated cars, but she was using one? However, she didn't allow Freddie to come to the reunion. He didn't want to come, for one. The other, he didn't know anyone, and Marissa said she trusted him alone. That was the last thing she said to her son.

Thank God Freddie was at home because he quote unquote, "Didn't want to spend two weeks at a family reunion bored out of my head."

Sam couldn't have bared it if he had died.

But now Freddie's mom was gone. Freddie's MOM.

It seemed so surreal, you know? Kinda like a dream that no one could wake up from. All because some nut was driving the streets intoxicated.

What a life. I mean, death.

So here they were. A child without a mother, people without a neighbor.

It was odd, her not being around.

Finally the day of the funeral came.

A day no one was looking forward to.

Freddie came up to Sam and started bawling in her chest.

Poor Freddie.

This was not the time, however. Freddie had to be strong. For them. His family. His...non-blood related remaining family.

The entirety of his life, Freddie felt that he would get it all. Not much really would happen to him. The only thing that was remotely exiting about his life was iCarly. Freddie didn't know that his life was going to change in an instant. One moment. His mother's death.

And he didn't like it one bit.

I mean, of course he wouldn't. No one would like for that to happen to their mother. And by such a common way!

As he stayed by his Sam's side throughout the ceremony, he could see his friend Carly softly crying on her brother's shoulder. She was sad, Freddie knew. But not anywhere as near as he was. I mean, Marissa was his MOTHER.

Sam wrapped his arms around him to try and console him.

Freddie just stood there, unmoving. The scene before him was full of sorrow. His "family" were all here. There was not a dry eye in the house. Freddie's girlfriend, Sam, stood beside him, on the other side, holding his hand while he cried. She knew how Freddie felt. She'd lost her father two years ago from cancer.

Why did this have to happen? Freddie wondered.

As the funeral progressed and the minister spoke words that Freddie wasn't listening to, he wondered briefly what kind of a God would do this to him? Leave him motherless? Would someone who loves the world and the people in it allow his children to suffer needlessly?

Freddie knew he was being unfair. He was too distraught right now to make any possible connections to God. He'd never really thought much about God, in all honesty. Mainly he believed in the "other side", but what's beyond there, he hasn't any idea. No one does. He had never really believed in God.

Sam held his hand, squeezing it for comfort. It was a simple gesture. One that said, "I'm here for you if you need me". And Freddie did. He needed Sam so bad right now. The only mother he had ever known was dead and being buried.

This was not right. Why did this have to happen?

Why did she have to go?

Why would Freddie have to be left without his mother? Why? The world didn't make sense. Freddie didn't know if it ever would. The tears shed today would haunt him for a lifetime; however, the tears of tomorrow would last an eternity. Freddie just hoped he was right and there wasn't a God. There would be less heartache that way. This way, it was only a lifetime apart from his mother instead of it's hateful partner, eternity.

But who knows? If the God of heaven was as he had heard, the fires of hell would be for those who did not believe. He didn't know if his mother had believed or not, but he knew that he didn't now. To be or not to be...that is not the question. The question, Freddie knew, was to look or to kick at? His face turned toward heaven? Or his heels?

His heart was hurting. There was nothing left to do but cry.

And cry and cry and cry.

Freddie looked up to the sky, hoping to see some kind of an answer there. There were a few birds, some clouds, some leaves on branches that seemed to go on for miles and miles. There was no answer in sight.

But it wasn't as if Freddie didn't know that already.

His heart lept and his breath caught in his throat. It was just now that he realized that the sermon-if you can even call it that, he wasn't really paying attention- was over, and they were lowering the body to the ground.

Freddie let out more tears that he thought would be absent by now, for all weeping had happened long before now. But now, watching as people began to sing, and the casket was lowered to the ground, he could feel his thought-empty eyes spill over with the sorrow.

Freddie turned to Sam and cried into her shoulder. Sam held him in an embrace.

There was no need for words now.

A/N: I know, short. But it is just a one-shot. REVIEW!


End file.
